To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: The Important Milestones In The Triplets Lives & How Felicity and Loki Get Through Them All. All Rights Go To Marvel! I Own Felicity & The Triplets! This Is The Sequel To: The Little Surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

Chapter 1- First Words

Felicity was tending to the final wedding details; Frigga had finally had enough of the wedding being put off, she was holding the triplets hostage. Frigga was bouncing Arlo on her knee, Lucius was being fussed over by Lady Sif and SoShy was spending some time with Odin.

"I'm starting to miss my purple clothing" Felicity sat on the chair holding a green dress. "You could always get some more green added to your purple clothing, Felicity. Plus I'm sure everyone is aware you are Loki's" Felicity looked over at Frigga "I couldn't, Loki would get upset" Felicity rubbed her forehead "I'm exhausted" Frigga handed Arlo to Odin and placed her hand on Felicity's burning hot forehead "Oh my, Felicity you have a fever"

Felicity tried to get comfy in the chair "I'll be fine" Odin could tell his wife was worried about their soon to be daughter "Why don't we take the triplets and you get some deserved rest" Felicity looked over at Odin who was holding SoShy and reluctantly nodded "an hour and that's it" everyone nodded and got up to leave but Arlo had other ideas.

The room fell silent; everyone turned their attention to the oldest triplet, who had a massive grin plastered over his tiny face. Felicity walked over to Odin and held Arlo "di did he just speak?" Lady Sif nodded "I believe he did, way to go little man"

Felicity kissed his forehead "Did you just speak Arlo?" Arlo flapped his arms around and giggled "dada" Felicity started to cry with happiness "Let' go find him shall we" Felicity left the room with Arlo, she knew Loki was in the training arena with the others. She couldn't believe that Arlo was speaking; she knew the others would soon follow.

Volgstaff saw Felicity approaching them with one of the triplets "Loki, I think you have some visitors" Loki whipped around and saw Felicity holding Arlo tightly against her and her tear stained face, he feared the worse. He ran over to them "Felicity, wha what's wrong?"

Felicity couldn't help herself by smile widely, Loki was confused until Arlo opened his mouth again "dada" Loki smiled "that's right Arlo, I'm your dada" Loki took Arlo from Felicity's arms and held him. "Dada" Loki nodded and kissed the infant's forehead "did he just start this morning?" Felicity nodded "a few minutes ago, I came to find you straight away"

Thor walked over "what is wrong brother?" he had also noticed the tear stains on Felicity's face; he was concerned about his nephew and sister. Loki looked up also with a huge grin on his face "Nothing is wrong brother; Arlo has decided to grace us with his voice"

Thor placed his hand on the infants back "way to go Arlo, your brother and sister will be joining you soon" he looked up at the smiling Loki and Felicity "I hope you both enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted" Felicity nodded "talking and walking is what parents worry about most, I am so happy Arlo can talk and I know Lucius and SoShy will start talking soon"

"dada, dada, dada, dada, dada" Thor smiled at his nephew "that's right little one, he's your dada" as he points to Loki, He pats his brother on the shoulder and kisses Felicity on the cheek "you have made great parents and I know you both will continue along this very long and difficult road ahead of you guys but you will get through it together"

Felicity nodded "unless we don't get married soon then your mother may kill us" Thor nodded "mother is just worried that one of you will change your mind, she doesn't want the children to suffer" Felicity looked at Loki "My mind is set, I love Loki and I always will. No other man in the Nine Realms will get my heart"

Loki looked over at her "I don't want no other woman raising my children. I wouldn't want to share my chambers with anyone else, I love Felicity and she will be my wife and my only wife"

A Few Days Had Now Past

Arlo was still calling everyone and everything dada but he only said it very loudly when Loki was around or if he wanted Loki. Everyone was seated in the dining hall eating supper; Loki was helping Felicity feed their children. Arlo kept saying dada then waving his arms around and giggling. He was proud of himself just like everyone else was.

Lucius didn't like his oldest brother being the centre of attention so he decided it was his time to talk, however Lucius had also decided that his first word wasn't going to be dada. "Sy" Felicity looked at her middle child "Hi honey, did you just talk" Lucius looked at SoShy "Sy" Felicity kissed his forehead "yes that is SoShy, Loki Lucius is trying to say SoShy"

Loki turned his attention to his second son and sure again "Sy Sy Sy Sy" Loki smiled "way to go Lucius, now we have two chatterboxes and I am very confident that SoShy will start talking very soon so she can talk with her brothers"

Felicity kissed SoShy's head "she will talk when she is ready to talk"; the pair excused themselves from the table and said that it was the triplet's bedtime. Arlo and Lucius let everyone know they were now talking. All everyone heard was Dada and Sy.

They walked into their chambers then walked into a small room, which would now be the children's chambers just until they were old enough to have their own. Felicity and Loki laid them all down and SoShy was put in between her brothers. It was where she felt safe and if she wasn't in between her brothers, she sure did let you know about it.

Felicity kissed their foreheads then silently left the room, Loki said his goodnights to them but he placed a spell over their crib just in case anything bad happened in the night. He followed Felicity out of the room and went to relax in their chambers right next door.

Arlo and Lucius were both fast asleep but SoShy had her sparkling green eyes wide open, silence filled the room until a very faint "mama" came out of her tiny mouth. She then very slowly closed her eyes and joined her brothers in the land of sleep.

What Do You Guys Think?

Please Leave Comments

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

**Happy Holidays Everyone**

Chapter 2- First Steps

The triplets could now talk; Felicity and Loki now had the task of trying to get them to walk. They would all happily crawl around the palace or be carried but Felicity wanted them to learn how to walk, even it was only taking a few steps then falling over.

Felicity was sitting in the playroom with the children she remembered playing in the exact same room when she was younger with Loki and Thor. She was happily watching her babies playing nicely with each other. Something she knew they didn't get from Loki.

"Mama, mama" Felicity looked up at them and over at Lucius who was calling out to her, she walked over to them "yes my angels" Lucius climbed on to her lap and happily sat there, Felicity held him "Does someone want a cuddle?" Lucius smiled widely.

Felicity was still concerned about their magical gifts and what would happen to SoShy. No One outside the family knew about SoShy but Felicity was dreading the day it got out, she was very worried it would get to Laufey and he could hurt her. She shook the thought from her head when she heard Arlo crying.

Felicity picked him up and held Lucius still on her lap "what's wrong baby?" Arlo stopped once he was in her arms. Felicity looked up and saw SoShy crawling towards the opposite side of the room. She was crawling very fast; she could see something in the corner that she wanted.

All Felicity saw was a figure bend down and pick up the crawling baby and walk over to her and her sons. They sat down and SoShy happily sat in their lap sucking on some plastic building blocks. "What is worrying you my dear?" Felicity looked at Frigga "Nothing, it's a long way off"

Frigga shook her head "the boys carry the gift of magic just like Loki does, they can sense when something is wrong with you, just like Loki can. It's the bond they have with both a loved one and their parents" Felicity looked at SoShy who was smiling hugely. Felicity just shook her head "Nice performance my love"

Frigga changed into Loki "what gave me away this time?" Felicity pointed to SoShy "Your daughter" Loki picked her up and tickled her making her giggle very loudly "Your so mean to your daddy" SoShy just giggled, Loki stopped tickling her and kissed her cheek "Will you tell me what is really bothering you Felicity?"

Felicity placed the boys down on a mat and they happily played with some toys "I'm worried about when they get older, the boys figure out their gifts and SoShy figures out hers, then what about when it gets out and it reaches Laufey!"

Loki placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple "We will figure it out when and IF it happens. Laufey won't risk coming here, IF he was stupid enough to, SoShy will be perfectly fine and protected"

Felicity nodded "I know but it still worries me, I'm her mother I'm meant to protect her and her brothers but I can't protect them against Laufey" it was times like these that Felicity hated not having any powers or strengths. Loki could tell that nothing he said would reassure her "I will talk to mother and maybe she can suggest something perhaps when the time comes you have some guards follow you around or the Warriors three, if that all fails I'm sure Thor would love to keep his niece and nephews safe"

Felicity laid her head on his shoulder "I just don't want to lose any of you" Loki smiled "I feel the same way my love" Loki held SoShy up on his lap "oh no you grew, oh no, she's a giant" Felicity hit his shoulder "Good choice of words there Loki" Loki smiled "Pretty giant though" SoShy just giggled.

Felicity looked over at Arlo and Lucius who had both decided that now was a great time to stand up together, Arlo was using Lucius for balance and vice versa, Felicity quickly had her arms around them holding them up "Look at you guys, learning a new trick"

Loki had taken it a step further and was now standing with SoShy holding on to his fingers and walking very slowly around the room with her daddy's help, Felicity smiled and started to happy cry "Way to go SoShy, that's my little princess"

Felicity looked down at the boys who obviously wanted to join their sister "Er Loki we have a problem, they want to join SoShy but there is only two of us" Loki smiled and made a clone of Frigga appear; he didn't want to scare his children with a clone of himself or Felicity.

Lucius was happily walking around the playroom with the help of 'Frigga'; Arlo was happily following his siblings with the help of their mother. "Mama" Felicity looked down at Arlo "yes Arlo, I'm right here" Arlo just giggled.

Loki looked up from SoShy and looked at his little family; Felicity was finally smiling every day. He would do anything to keep that smile upon her face. He knew she was worried about their future and it worried him but it worried Felicity more as she couldn't protect her family like others could.

Loki was going to talk to his mother and see if there wasn't anything that could be done, just so that Felicity had some peace of mind that if the worse did occur, everyone would be alright and safe. He knew she felt helpless but it was his job to protect them, he would do anything to keep them safe.

He went back to looking at SoShy and helping her slowly walk around the room, until her little legs had had enough and she fell to the floor and just giggled. Loki sat beside her and made her teddy float in front of her causing the little girl to giggle with delight and amusement. The boys carried on slowly walking around the room.

Loki bent down and kissed SoShy's cheek "Don't worry my little princess, daddy's going to keep you all safe"

Will The Word Get Out?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

Chapter 3- Felicity's First Regrets & Loki The Romantic?

Felicity looked around the empty hall, which soon would be decorated to celebrate the triplets first birthday. Felicity couldn't believe it had been a year already. Night had fallen over Asgard, Loki and the triplets were fast asleep just like everyone else in the palace except Felicity.

She couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking about everything that had happened, all her fights with Loki, almost leaving Loki. The night she almost lost Loki, then there was Enchantra and of course Leila.

Felicity was unaware of the green eyes that were watching her from the doorway; Loki had felt Felicity's absence in their bed so he had gone looking for her. Felicity thinking she was alone started to talk to herself, to get her thoughts out from her head instead of her going crazy.

'What if he finds someone else? We aren't even married; I don't think we ever will get that far' Felicity thought out loud. Loki became sad in himself that the one thing he promised Felicity, that he would be her husband and he hadn't kept it. It had been put off by the very quick birth of their triplets and the wedding simply got away from them.

Felicity sat down on the table, she looked at her swinging legs 'I wonder if things had of been different if my parents were still around, I wouldn't of spent so much time with Loki and he would of married some beautiful princess and not be in Thor's shadow anymore' She smiled 'but then I wouldn't have my babies'

Loki slowly made his way towards his stressed out Felicity but stayed in the shadows. He could tell she was starting to regret her existence with him. He slowly made his way out of the shadows and over to her "Felicity?" He said very gently so that he didn't scare her.

Felicity turned around "Loki? What are you doing up?" Loki leant against the table she was sitting on "I noticed that you were missing from our bed, so I went looking for you" Felicity looked back down at her swinging legs "ohhh, so I guess you've heard everything I was saying"

Loki now stood in front of her "Yes I did, It actually upset me that you would think that way" Felicity looked up at him "I'm sorry Loki, but wouldn't you agree with some of the things I said?" Loki placed his loving hands on her cheeks "No, I don't. I don't want some uptight princess, I want you Felicity. My best friend, the one person who has always been there for me. I have three beautiful children and I have you to thank"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Plus most of the princesses in the Nine Realms are dumb, I need someone nearly as smart as me" Felicity poked him in the sides and laughed "Nearly as smart as you" Loki flashed her his normal smirk "Besides I do believe my mother showed you what my life would be like without you in it and I do believe I had no life" Felicity nodded "that was horrible"

Loki hugged her "I'm not going anywhere Felicity; we were bonded together by both our parents, I'm sure if we hadn't of been. We would have worked our way to each other, they just helped us." Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist "more like your parents shoved you" Loki laughed "yes okay my parents shoved me into your warm and loving arms"

Felicity looked up at him "what if your parents had bonded me to Thor?" Loki just held her closer and tighter "I don't even for a second want to think about that, I don't think they would have liked the outcome of that arrangement, plus my brother is very happy with that mortal girl, just like I am with you"

Loki carefully lifted her off the table and the couple walked towards their chambers to try and get some rest, everyone in the palace had a few crazy days ahead of them getting the palace ready for the triplets first birthday that was only a day away.

**The Next Morning**

Felicity woke up alone, which she thought was strange, but she pushed the thought away and knew that Loki must have had very important business to attend to, for him to be away from her. She quickly got dressed; she knew the babies would be up soon demanding her attention.

She went into the babies chambers and saw the crib empty, Felicity started to panic until she saw a note from Frigga saying that she had taken the children down to breakfast after she heard Felicity walking around late last night.

Felicity took a deep breath to slow down her heart rate, she slowly made her way to the dining hall, and she noticed everyone was smiling at her. She wondered what was going on; she noticed that even the guards were smiling at her. 'This is too odd' she thought to herself.

The guards opened the door for her and Felicity slowly walked into the dining hall, she saw everyone was sitting at their usual tables, but no one was eating and they were facing her way, 'okay something is very off here' she thought to herself again, Loki came into her eye line, he was at the other end of the dining hall and he was walking over to her.

They met in the middle, Felicity realised something was about to happen but she had no idea what. All eyes were on them, Felicity nervously looked around at them all then back at Loki, "Please tell me what is going on?" Loki smiled at her, and then he did the unthinkable.

Felicity's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, everyone was gasping and aweing. Odin had his arm around Frigga who was holding Lucius; Jane was holding Arlo and SoShy was in the safe arms of Thor. Frigga couldn't believe her baby boy was doing this.

Loki was in the centre of the room, on one knee, "I know we were bonded together by our parents, but after our little talk last night. I want you to know that I am yours by choice, my choice. So I thought I would ask in front of everyone. Felicity, you are the wonderful mother of my babies and my dearest childhood friend. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Felicity just looked at him, tears started to form in her eyes "Loki I…"

Will Felicity Marry Loki?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

Chapter 4- Will She or Won't She…

Loki was in the centre of the room, on one knee, "I know we were bonded together by our parents, but after our little talk last night. I want you to know that I am yours by choice, my choice. So I thought I would ask in front of everyone. Felicity, you are the wonderful mother of my babies and my dearest childhood friend. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Felicity just looked at him, tears started to form in her eyes "Loki I…" Felicity was cut off by the sound of Arlo's little voice; they all looked at the little infant who was smiling very widely, his brother was waving his arms around. SoShy was just watching everyone.

Everyone's attention went back to Loki and Felicity, Loki was still waiting for an answer, Felicity had to give him credit he was being patient " Loki I would be honoured to be your wife, yes" Loki slipped the green ring on to her delicate finger and kissed her.

Everyone applauded and cheered which upset the triplets because of the loud noise, Felicity held Lucius and he calmed down, Loki held Arlo and SoShy and they calmed down as well. Frigga placed her hands on their shoulders "I suggest you guys go get changed"

Felicity looked at her "Changed?" Frigga nodded "I've been waiting for this wedding since you were both teenagers and then the triplets came along, I will not have anything else come in the way of this wedding. We have everything we need, so go get changed and we shall finally get you married"

Felicity laughed "You have been waiting a long time, couldn't you wait" Frigga looked at her, Felicity smiled "I guess not, I don't think we want to keep your mother any longer Loki" Loki laughed "I quite agree darling" They left the hall, Thor took Loki to his own chambers, Frigga took Felicity to her chambers.

Felicity had never seen so many maids in her life "wow, you really are prepared for this" Frigga nodded and took Lucius "Now when I come back with SoShy, I expect you to be half ready" Felicity nodded "yes Frigga"

Felicity turned to look at Jane "Help me!" Jane hugged her "I'm here to help you Felicity, don't worry we'll get you looking amazingly beautiful for Loki" Felicity nodded "Something will happen, it always does. It's like the gods of fate don't want us to be married"

Jane helped her out of her dress "Trust me the gods of fate are scared of Frigga right now, so I think this time they'll let the wedding go ahead" both ladies laughed. "She has been waiting an awfully long time for this, but then so have I, I love Loki and our children, but I still was worried that someone would take him from me"

Jane handed Felicity her elegant white and green wedding dress "I think all women have that nagging voice in their heads, when they are truly in love with someone. I have the exact same voice, but you also have to trust your love" Felicity slipped into her new dress and Jane laced it up.

"I trust Loki with everything I have, but it's the others I don't trust, we had all that trouble with Leila one of his crazy ex-girlfriends and then there was the trouble with Enchantra. I just want to know every day that no matter what happens Loki is mine and mine only" Felicity sat down in front of the vanity, Jane started to work on Felicity's hair "I can tell that Loki loves you, he changes when you are around him and when you aren't, you can tell he wants to be right beside you" Felicity looked at Jane in the mirror "really?"

Frigga walked back in and smiled carrying SoShy "Yes of course, he wants to be by your side all the time Felicity, Loki likes to have control but I must warn you he might change once you become his wife, more controlling well more possessive" Felicity smiled "I don't care as long as he is mine" Jane stepped back "you look amazingly beautiful"

Thor and Loki walked into the grand hall "what if she changes her mind?" Thor placed his hands on his little brothers shoulders "Dearest brother, if she was going to leave you, she would have done it years ago. She loves you and wants to be your wife" Lady Sif was holding Arlo and Lucius. Jane walked into the hall and over to Thor, she whispered something in his ear, Loki got concerned.

Thor quickly followed Jane out of the hall, Loki feared the worse. Volgstaff walked over to him "You have nothing to fear Loki, Felicity just needs a favour from your brother" Loki nodded "of course, she loves me and I have nothing to fear" Volgstaff nodded "correct"

Frigga walked into the hall carrying SoShy, Loki couldn't believe how precious she looked, Frigga sat next to Lady Sif so that the babies weren't separated and didn't start a fuss on their parents' big day. Jane walked into the hall and joined them and took Arlo from Lady Sif. Odin nodded and everyone stood up, the doors opened one last time, there stood in the doorway was Thor and Felicity. "Thank you for doing this Thor, I have no one else" Thor looked down at his soon to be sister "the pleasure is all mine Felicity"

Thor escorted Felicity down the aisle towards Loki, who could now finally breathe knowing that his beloved Felicity wasn't leaving him. Thor handed her to Loki and sat down with the others. Odin proudly stood looking at his youngest son and a woman who he had always considered to be a daughter. They were both ready to make their love to one another official.

Half An Hour Later

Everyone was once again applauding, Felicity looked at Loki "We actually did it" Loki smiled "yes we did" he wrapped his arm around her waist "You are all mine now" Felicity smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way" they walked back down the aisle, they could finally celebrate.

Felicity was holding SoShy and talking to Jane "I can't believe tomorrow they'll be a year old" Jane was holding Arlo "I know, time does go by so quick" Lady Sif was dancing with Lucius who was enjoying the female attention. Felicity smiled "I still can't believe we did it" Jane tickled Arlo "You'll get over the shock soon, does this mean I have to call you princess?" Felicity shook her head "No, I don't think I'll get used to that, Princess Felicity"

Frigga and Odin took SoShy and Lucius from the pair so that Jane could dance with Thor and Loki could dance with his Felicity. "Are you happy?" Loki looked down at her "Of course I am happy Felicity. I have three beautiful children and an amazing wife" Felicity gently kissed him then laid her head on his shoulder "Good cause I'm happy and tomorrow we get to celebrate our first year with our beloved children" Loki kissed the top of her head "Yes, I don't think I will ever forget that. I can never repay you for giving me three children" Felicity looked up at him "Just chalk it up to the gods of fate my love, plus I think it makes our lives more interesting" This caused them both to laugh.

Frigga watched the newly wedded couple dance "I like seeing Loki happy, after everything he has been through, he deserves to be happy and I know Felicity can make that happen" Odin nodded "I couldn't agree with you any more my darling wife. But I still see Loki as my son, just like you do" Frigga nodded "Prince Loki of Asgard and his amazing wife Princess Felicity of Asgard"

The babies giggled and waved their arms around. They knew what tomorrow had in stall for them.

Will Anything Bad Happen?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

Sorry This Chapter Is Short, University Assignments Are Taking Up Most Of My Time Now So I Will Try And Update Soon!

Chapter 5- First Birthdays

Felicity woke up to the happy squeals of her triplets, they knew what day it was, Felicity quickly got out of the bed after fighting Loki's grip. She walked over to the crib where the happy squeals were coming from. Felicity grinned widely "why hello my lovely, happy children" they all giggled and waved their arms around.

Felicity kissed them all and tickled them to make them squeal even louder, the squeals got sleeping Loki's attention, he walked over to his adoring wife and squealing children, he wrapped his long, slender arms around her waist "ahh look who decided to grace us with his royal presence, good morning Loki" Loki kissed her cheek "good morning Princess Felicity"

Loki looked down at their happy children "I see some little people are happy, I wonder why" Felicity leant into his body "I can't believe it's been a year already, time went by so fast Loki" Loki bent down and kissed her cheek "yes but we made it through and we will every single year"

The maids and servants were running around like headless chicken trying to get the grand hall ready for the celebrations. Frigga was supervising and making sure Volgstaff didn't eat the food before the guests had time to even arrive. Fandral, like usual was flirting with many of the maidens in the palace.

Frigga saw this and rolled her eyes at him "I wonder if that man will ever grow up" Lady Sif heard her and saw she was looking at Fandral "I don't think he ever will my lady" Frigga nodded "I agree with you, well whatever makes him happy" Lady Sif went and joined everyone and helped get the place ready.

The more hands they had helping them get the grand hall ready the quicker it was to get ready. Odin walked into the hall and looked at everyone running around, he saw his wife stressing over something, "I think it all looks rather marvellous"

Frigga turned to him "of course you would Odin, you're a man" Odin kissed her cheek "where are the birthday babies?" Frigga smiled "Probably happily being taken care of by their loving parents, they'll be here when they are ready" Odin walked back out of the room, Thor appeared beside his mother "is everything alright mother?" Frigga smiled at her oldest son "yes, I just worry about your father that's all"

Thor went to help everyone else; Frigga heard squeals coming from the door and turned to see her grandchildren. Frigga smiled and walked over to them, she look Arlo from Felicity "Who are happy babies? Yes you all are, happy babies"

Felicity held Lucius, she saw the hall "Wow Frigga, it it looks amazing, you should of told me, I would of happily helped" Frigga smiled "Nonsense, this day isn't just to celebrate the birth of these wonderful beings, but also to celebrate the love you and Loki have for each other, and that you survived the births" Felicity smiled "Thank you Frigga, I know today will be amazing"

A few more hours passed and the grand hall was ready to start the celebrations, Felicity and Loki walked back into the grand hall with the triplets, the hall was covered in blue, green, gold and pink. Both Felicity and Loki were speechless. Loki whispered into Felicity's ear "you must admit the palace looks good in my colours" Felicity smiled and hit his arm "you are terrible"

Loki gently kissed her "Thank you for giving me three wonderful children, you are an amazing mother" Felicity started to blush "Why thank you Loki, I had an excellent role model" they looked over at Frigga who had this time had SoShy on her lap. Odin was holding Arlo and Lady Sif was holding Lucius.

They walked over to the rest of their family and started to enjoy the celebrations, the first year of Prince Arlo, Prince Lucius and Princess SoShy, they knew that there were many more wonderful and adventurous years ahead of them.

What Will Happen As The Triplets Get Older?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**To Get Through Life You Must Take Baby Steps**

Chapter 6- Arlo Verses Loki

Felicity was watching the triplets play in the garden, they were now three years old. Just when they were babies, the boys always stayed close to SoShy, which Felicity loved. The boys were chasing each other around the small garden, SoShy was chasing a butterfly and giggling.

Arlo ran over to Felicity and tapped her arm and said "tag" he then ran away giggling, Felicity smiled "do you guys want mummy to play?" both the boys nodded and SoShy jumped up and down "Okay then, I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you"

The three of them ran around giggling, Felicity pretended to chase them, "you are all too fast for mummy, too fast" Felicity sat on the ground and pretended to be sad, Arlo ran over and hugged her "don't be sad mummy, no sad" Lucius ran over and sat on his mother and brother, Felicity held them "there's room for one more" SoShy ran over and jumped on them.

The four of them giggled, they heard someone approaching them "I hope you little people aren't squashing your mummy" They quickly got up and ran over to Loki, Felicity stayed on the ground "hello my darling" Loki smiled and sat beside her, the triplets went back to running around, chasing each other.

Loki put his arm around Felicity "I think we have done an amazing job so far with them" he leant over and kissed her head "Me too, I just hope they stay this close" Loki smiled "they will, we will raise them to be close" Arlo ran over and sat on Felicity's lap "My mummy" Felicity looked down at him "Uh oh, I was dreading this stage, I am your mummy" Arlo nodded, he looked over at Loki "My mummy"

Loki held up his hands "Okay Arlo take it easy buddy, she's your mummy" Arlo nodded and held on to Felicity, Lucius just carried on chasing SoShy around. Felicity looked down at Arlo "why don't you go join in baby?" Arlo looked at Loki "My mummy" Loki nodded, Arlo ran off and played with his siblings.

Felicity watched them "he's not going to let you near me" Loki smiled "I'll just have to be sneaky" Felicity laughed which caused Arlo to stop chasing his siblings and look over at their parents. Felicity smiled and waved at him.

A few hours passed and the triplets were getting sleepy, "I think some little people need a nap" all three of them nodded, Arlo ran over to them and held Felicity's hand and looked at Loki "my mummy" Lucius looked over at his brother "my mummy too" Arlo nodded "yes, we share"

Loki picked up SoShy "as long as you guys know that you have to share mummy then that's okay" SoShy held on to Loki "my daddy" Felicity nodded "Yes he is and I'm your mummy" Arlo walked in between Loki and Felicity, he didn't want Loki taking Felicity away from him.

A few minutes later, the triplets were fast asleep in Loki and Felicity's bed, Felicity placed the blanket over them "I wonder why Arlo doesn't like you" Loki put his arm around her after he made sure that Arlo was asleep "maybe it's a boy thing, he doesn't want to share his mother with his father, he wants your attention on them"

Felicity hugged Loki "He'll learn soon enough that you love me just as much as he does and that you won't hurt me" Loki kissed her head "I could never hurt you or them. I will tell Arlo when he wakes up, he might just feel protective of you" Felicity nodded and hugged Loki.

Will Arlo Listen To Loki?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps

**Short Chapter**

Chapter 7- Arlo Loves His Dad

Felicity hugged Loki "He'll learn soon enough that you love me just as much as he does and that you won't hurt me" Loki kissed her head "I could never hurt you or them. I will tell Arlo when he wakes up, he might just feel protective of you" Felicity nodded and hugged Loki.

Loki and Felicity enjoyed some alone time as a married couple, all they did was sit on the balcony talking to each other and just waited for one of the triplets to wake up. Felicity smiled "how long do you think this will last, the peace and quiet?" Loki was about to reply when the sound of a triplet crying interrupted him, Felicity started laughing "I'll get her"

Felicity walked into the room and saw SoShy sitting up wide awake, she crawled over to Felicity who placed her on the floor and walked outside with her hand on hers. Loki smiled "If it isn't Asgard's prettiest princesses" SoShy giggled, Felicity stood her up on their balcony wall after Loki placed a protection bubble around SoShy.

Felicity smiled "Can you see the whole kingdom?" SoShy nodded, "can you see Heimdall?" SoShy giggled "Yeah, yeah" Felicity looked over at Loki "What's wrong Loki?" Felicity put SoShy on her lap, "Nothing my love, I was just admiring my two wonderful girls" SoShy reached for Loki "looks like someone wants daddy"

Loki held SoShy but then another triplet started to cry, Felicity looked at Loki "That is Arlo, you better go get your son" Loki nodded and went to get his oldest son, Arlo looked at Loki "Mummy" Loki picked him up "I'm daddy" Arlo looked at him "mummy" Loki carried him out to where Felicity and SoShy were. Arlo reached for Felicity but she held SoShy "Daddy's got you Arlo, I have SoShy" Arlo just looked at her "Mummy" Felicity nodded "I am mummy"

Loki held Arlo on his lap and pointed things out to him, Arlo completely forgot who was holding him after that, Loki made Arlo's favourite toy float in front of him, Arlo squealed and clapped his hands "again, again" Felicity smiled, all Arlo needed was to spend some one to one time with his father.

Felicity brought sleepy Lucius out with them, Felicity held sleeping Lucius and Loki held Arlo and SoShy and used his magic to entertain his family and kept them safe. Felicity watched her other children enjoy themselves, Lucius finally woke up to the sounds of his siblings giggling.

Felicity held Lucius on her lap "Someone wanted to join their siblings" Loki smiled "there's my other little man" Felicity smiled. "I like it when we all get along because I know that there will be times when these guys are screaming at each other" Loki looked over at his wife "Yes but we will make sure that they realise that they love and need each other" Felicity smiled "Yes we will"

Will The Triplets Ever Hate Each Other?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

Special Thanks To Leila For Coming Up With Little Loki

Chapter 8- Uncle Thor Time

The triplets were now 8 years old, Felicity couldn't believe how time was flying, she felt like only yesterday they had been crawling around and trying to talk. Now they hardly ever stopped talking. Arlo had a good relationship with Lucius but didn't with SoShy, SoShy had a good relationship with Lucius and tried to get along with Arlo.

Arlo wanted a relationship with his sister but something inside of him always stopped him. SoShy spent most of her time alone due to the fact that the boys would always play together and Arlo wouldn't invite her to join them as he didn't get along with her.

Arlo was trying out some of his magic with Lucius with the supervision of Loki; SoShy was watching them from a window. She felt alone and because she didn't have the magic gift so she didn't really have a bond with her brothers and she didn't get to spend much time with their father either because he was busy teaching magic tricks to the boys.

SoShy walked through the palace, she didn't mind being alone but she would have liked the company of her brothers, they used to be so close until the boys came into their magic and SoShy didn't. Thor saw SoShy walking around the palace alone; he walked over to his only niece "SoShy, you look sad, what is wrong?" SoShy looked up at her uncle "father is teaching the boys magic and mother is in Midgard with Jane" Thor placed his arm around her shoulders "How about you and I spend some time together?" SoShy was shocked "yo you would do that" Thor nodded "Of course, I would"

The pair walked outside and over to the stables, Loki and the boys noticed that SoShy was with Thor, Loki liked the idea of her spending some time with her uncle however Loki didn't realise that SoShy really wanted to spend some time with him instead. Lucius looked at Loki "Why is Uncle Thor with SoShy? He never spends time with us" the middle triplet started to sulk, Arlo looked at his brother "SoShy is with Uncle Thor because she doesn't have magic like we do"

Loki sighed, he now realised that SoShy hardly talked to him and he started to think, he didn't actually know anything about his own daughter, he just hoped it wasn't too late. 'Maybe we can bond over our trait' he thought, but he thought against it after a case of scenarios running through his head, all ending badly. He got an idea, he created a younger version of himself and it walked over to Thor and SoShy.

Thor turned around after he had helped SoShy on to her horse "well would you look at that, if it isn't Little Loki" SoShy laughed "why is it here?" SoShy looked over at her father and brothers who had continued their magic training. "Maybe he wants to be with you and help your brothers, he loves you SoShy never doubt that for a second" Thor said as he got settled on his horse. SoShy nodded, the illusion of Little Loki followed them.

Thor and SoShy rode out to a mountain, SoShy was just speechless "Wow, the view is wow" Thor laughed at his speechless niece "Yes the view is amazing but it's much better when you come with someone" Thor dismounted of his horse and helped SoShy off hers. They sat down on the grass by the river that ran at the bottom of the mountain, "I like this place but we are very far away from the palace" Thor nodded "That is why you mustn't come out here alone, promise me" SoShy nodded "I promise" She wrapped her small arms around his big frame "thank you for showing me the view and spending time with me"

Thor wrapped an arm around her small body "Anytime SoShy, you are my only niece and I don't like seeing you sad. I know it's upsetting that your brothers have a special bond with your father but trust me, you and Loki will create your own bond, believe me"

SoShy looked at him weirdly "what do you know?" Thor laughed "Nothing dear child, but it will happen, I have a bond with my father and so does Loki. I have a bond with my mother and so does Loki" SoShy sat down beside him "What bond does father have with Grandfather?" Thor looked over at her "They will protect their families no matter what they have to do to keep them safe"

SoShy nodded, Thor just hoped that Loki would tell SoShy of her Frost Giant inheritance soon, he knew it would hurt this little girl that he loved so much but it might also give her hope that this could connect her with her father which is what she desperately needed.

Little Loki went back into Loki's body and mind, he was hurt that his little girl was feeling the way she was, but he knew he would make it up to her. He would tell her but he would also talk to his mother and Felicity first to make sure what he was doing was the best idea for everyone and not just SoShy.

Will Loki Tell SoShy?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps**

Thank You To Everyone Who Reads This Story

Thank You To Everyone Who Leaves Reviews

Chapter 9: Loki's Memory: Part 1

Felicity was back from her little relaxing trip to Midgard with Jane. The boys ran over and hugged their mother, Felicity looked up at Loki "where's SoShy?" Loki kissed her cheek "she went riding with Thor about 2 hours ago, she's safe don't worry" they four of them walked into the palace, Jane walked towards the mountain where she saw Thor and SoShy talking about random things.

"I thought I might find you guys here" they both turned around, Jane sat down beside them "How was your trip back home Aunt Jane?" Jane smiled "It was nice, I do miss it well just Darcy" the three of them laughed Thor liked having her in Asgard "You know Darcy can always come here for a visit"

Jane smiled "I think she would actually love that, I'll ask her next time I go see her" they carried on talking until the sun started to set and SoShy couldn't keep her eyes open. Thor picked her up "c'mon little one you have to stay awake, you have to have supper" Jane laughed at him "I don't think she can hear you Thor" SoShy was completely fast asleep.

They rode back to the palace; Thor had SoShy asleep on him. They left the horses at the stables and walked inside the palace, Jane saw the boys were playing with Hogun and Volgstaff. Loki was talking with Felicity. Jane and Thor walked over to them "I believe this sleeping beauty belongs to you both" Thor said as he handed the sleeping SoShy to Felicity "thank you Thor for spending the day with her"

Felicity carried the sleeping princess to her chambers where she could sleep comfortably. Felicity walked back to the others and saw that only Jane was there "they went to practise" Felicity nodded "It feels like we didn't even go away" Jane nodded in agreement.

**While outside**

Loki was 'fighting' with Thor, Hogun and Volgstaff were laughing when they saw Arlo and Lucius acting out like their father was. Thor threw his hammer at Loki who managed to get out of the way which wasn't always the case. Which they all placed witness to a few seconds later when Thor threw the hammer and Loki didn't duck in time.

The hammer came into contact with Loki's head and sent him flying across the training arena. Thor retrieved his hammer but Loki stayed on the ground, "Loki?" Thor and the others ran over to make sure the prince was still alive. Lady Sif and Hogun held back the boys in case it wasn't a pretty sight. Thor helped his brother into the sitting position; Loki held his head "what happened?" Thor didn't know if Loki was joking of being serious "You got hit by my Mjolnir" Fandral helped Loki stand up "Wow no wonder my head hurts" Fandral held the wobbly prince up "let's take you to see the healers shall we Loki"

Maria looked over the prince "oh dear, that is not good" Volgstaff had gone to get Felicity "Marie what happened? Is Loki alright?" Loki looked up at Felicity "Hey Feli, haven't seen you in a while" Felicity looked between Loki and Marie "you saw me earlier my love" Loki looked at Felicity "I am not your love, silly woman"

Felicity felt her heart break, Marie shook her head "due to the impact on his head, it would appear that Loki has lost some of his memory, I don't know if it's temporary or not yet" Felicity nodded "so he doesn't remember being my husband or our children" Loki looked at them all "are you sure you haven't hit your head Felicity, I don't remembering marrying you and I certainly don't remember fathering any of your children"

Felicity ran out of the healer's quarters, she found the triplets and hugged them, tears streaming down her face "Mother what's wrong?" SoShy asked as she wiped her mother's eyes, SoShy actually felt Arlo put his arm around her which was strange, "yo your father has hurt his head and he has lo lost his" she couldn't' even finish the sentence but they all nodded "he doesn't remember us" Lucius said and Arlo hugged his other brother "He will, we shall make him remember us but not today we don't want to scare him"

Felicity hugged them all "Just remember no matter what deep down he knows and he loves you all very much and so do I, please don't forget that" they all nodded and replied "yes mother" they saw Loki strutting around the palace acting as if nothing had happened, he walked towards the stables and came across a young maiden, he looked her up and down then he caught her attention by stroking his horse, she turned to see who was beside her and caught the sight of the prince "my apologises Prince Loki, I didn't see you there" she said as she quickly bowed.

Loki smiled "it is fine dear maiden, what is your name?" She looked up and into his green eyes "Lisa my lord Lisa Davisdaughter" Loki smiled and kissed her hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Lisa"

Will Loki Get His Memory Back?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
